


Я посторожу

by Celebnor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Дом Беорна располагает к продолжению обнимашек





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для гномьей игры были использованы слегка видоизмененные отрывки из "Калевалы"

Вкусная еда, терпкий хмельной мед и общее ощущение покоя, витавшее в доме Беорна, сделали свое дело – тринадцать усталых гномов и один замученный хоббит потихоньку начали приходить в себя. Вот Фили и Кили затеяли веселую потасовку, выясняя, кто на каком матрасе будет спать, вот Двалин, с неодобрением глядя на шумящую молодежь, сел у огня и начал полировать любимые секиры, вот Ори достал из кармана клубок ниток… Даже Торин оттаял немного. С явным наслаждением он снял с себя кольчугу, кафтан и сапоги, сложил их на один из низких табуретов, стоявших в зале, и улегся на скамью возле очага. Как бы Король-под-Горой не стремился доказать обратное, он все же не был железным и тоже нуждался в отдыхе.   
Бильбо устало смотрел на своих попутчиков и думал, что они все сейчас испытывают примерно одно и тоже – невероятное облегчение от того, что над головой наконец-то есть крыша, и сегодня ночью можно будет спать спокойно, не опасаясь очередного нападения. Вялое течение его мыслей прервал голос Бофура:  
-Кхазад, раз уж у нас в кой-то веки выдался спокойный вечер, не поиграть ли нам словами? – с широкой улыбкой проговорил гном, обращаясь ко всем разом  
\- А что это за игра? – оживился Бильбо.  
\- О, - ответил вместо Бофура Ори, - Это очень старая игра. Кто-то один начинает слагать стих, второй подхватывает… И так по кругу. Каждый добавляет свои несколько строчек.  
\- Иногда после такой игры рождается песня. А иногда редкая белиберда в итоге выходит, - включился в разговор Кили, - И да, я играю. Бильбо, ты с нами?  
\- Ох… Боюсь, нет. Я не слишком силен в поэзии, - смутился хоббит, - Лучше я пока вас просто послушаю.   
\- Ну как знаешь, - пожал плечами Бофур, - Кто захочет, тот пусть вступает в процессе. А я начну.  
Мне пришло одно желанье,  
Я одну задумал думу  
Быть готовым к песнопенью  
И начать скорее слово  
-Это традиционное начало. Его произносят перед каждой игрой, - прошептал Ори на ухо Бильбо, - Смотри, сейчас Кили продолжит.   
И действительно, младший из племянников Торина с лихой улыбкой проговорил:  
На устах слова уж тают,  
Разливаются речами.  
На язык они стремятся,  
Раскрывают мои губы.  
Золотой мой друг и братец,  
Дорогой товарищ детства,  
Мы споем с тобою вместе,  
Мы с тобой промолвим слово?  
Фили, к которому явно было обращено последнее полуутвержденеие-полуприглашение, подсел ближе к брату и произнес со шкодливым выражением лица:  
Песню славную спою я,  
Зазвучит она приятно  
Если пива поднесут мне  
И дадут ржаного хлеба.  
Последние слова вызвали у гномов смешки и возгласы «Эй, парень, а не обнаглел ли ты?». На что Фили с наигранной угрозой в голосе ответил:  
Если ж мне не будет пива,  
Не предложат молодого,  
Стану петь и всухомятку  
Иль спою с одной водою!  
Тут со своего места встал Балин и весьма изящно вступил в игру, несколькими рифмованными строчками урезонив распоясавшегося королевского племянника, но Бильбо совершенно не запомнил его слова, потому что в этот момент добрался наконец до своего матраса и мгновенно заснул. Как бы не нравились хоббиту гортанные голоса гномов и плавный ритм рождающихся стихов, на какой-то момент он понял, что просто грохнется на пол от усталости, если сейчас же не ляжет спать. 

***

Проснулся Бильбо посреди ночи от того, что за дверью в залу возился и сопел кто-то большой. Было темно: пламя в очаге погасло и лишь угли слабо мерцали в золе, изредка высвечивая лица спящих поблизости гномов. В этой темноте тихое звериное рычание и шорохи, несшиеся откуда-то с улицы, казались особенно зловещими.   
Хоббит весь сжался от страха под своим одеялом. Это Беорн. Обернулся медведем и сейчас ворвется внутрь, чтобы съесть их всех. Но только Бильбо подумал о том, что надо бы разбудить кого-нибудь, как на плечо ему легла тяжелая теплая рука и знакомый голос прошептал:  
\- Не бойся, он не войдет сюда.  
\- Торин? – хоббит перевернулся на другой бок и чуть не уткнулся носом в короткую жесткую бороду гномьего короля. Тот, оказывается, лежал прямо у него за спиной, - Я думал, все уснули…  
-И не выставили караульного. В чужом доме, чей хозяин оборачивается медведем, - в темноте Бильбо не видел лица Торина, но живо представил себе его скептический прищур и устыдился. Чтобы как-то переменить тему, хоббит спросил:  
\- А дверь точно выдержит, если Беорн начнет в нее ломиться?  
\- Она из мореного дуба такой толщины, что даже тролль не сразу ее сломает.   
\- А…  
Продолжить Бильбо не смог, потому что Торин с тяжелым вздохом притянул его к себе, так что хоббит впечатался лицом ему куда-то в район шеи.  
\- Спи. Если что – Оркрист лежит у меня в изголовье, я сумею тебя защитить.   
Бильбо в ответ промычал что-то невнятное. Ему дышать-то было тяжело, не то, что говорить. Однако, поворочавшись какое-то время, он все же сумел устроиться поудобнее. В жестком кольце гномьих рук было на удивление спокойно, а размеренный звук чужого дыхания отвлекал от тревожного шума с улицы. В итоге Бильбо и сам не заметил, как уснул.   
А Торин, исполняя свои обязанности часового, до утра вслушивался в ночную тишь. И все никак не мог взять в толк, почему ему так хочется зарыться лицом в кудри спящего у него под боком хоббита.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бильбо очень хочет помочь

На следующий день Бильбо оторвал голову от подушки, когда солнце стояло уже практически в зените. Пробуждение его было не самым приятным: в полутемной зале Бофур не заметил, что под кучей одеял все еще кто-то есть, и случайно споткнулся о хоббита. Впрочем, Бильбо был не в обиде: если бы он еще немного проспал, то остался бы совсем без завтрака. А так ему достался хороший ломоть хлеба, намазанный толстым слоем масла и меда, полкувшина свежего молока и плошка творога. С наслаждением съев все это, хоббит подумал, что сегодняшнее утро вполне можно было назвать добрым. Еда не только улучшила его настроение, но еще придала сил и пробудила любопытство – внезапно Бильбо понял, что ему хочется на воздух, погулять по чудесным клеверным лужайкам вокруг дома.   
Решительно отодвинув от себя пустую миску, хоббит отправился воплощать свои желания в жизнь.   
Солнце заливало светом двор перед жилищем Беорна, а в воздухе чувствовался запах цветущих трав – ясный и теплый июльский полдень обрушился на Бильбо, как только он переступил порог полутемной залы и вышел на улицу. От избытка ощущений хоббит не сразу обратил внимание на то, что на краю двора, возле скрытого в тени яблонь колодца кто-то есть. Только услышав тихий плеск воды, Бильбо понял, что он тут не один.  
Торин стоял у потемневших от времени бревен колодезного сруба и умывался. На нем, как и вчера вечером, не было кольчуги и тяжелого, подбитого мехом плаща – одна темно-синяя видавшая виды рубашка, да такие же потрепанные жизнью штаны. Что, впрочем – с удивлением подумал Бильбо – совершенно не мешало ему выглядеть очень важным гномом. Наоборот. Без доспехов и мехов Торин производил чуть ли не большее впечатление, потому что никакие лишние детали не отвлекали взгляд от его горделивой осанки и пронзительно-синих глаз. Которые сейчас смотрели прямо на хоббита.   
\- Доброго утра вам, мистер Взломщик, - густой и низкий голос гнома сочился иронией, - Вернее, доброго дня. Не рановато ли вы вышли на дело? Для краж и грабежей сейчас еще слишком светло.  
Обратись к нему так Торин в самом начале их путешествия, Бильбо бы, пожалуй, растерялся. Но сейчас, пережив вечеринку с троллями, драку с орками, и полет на орлах, хоббит был вполне готов оказать достойный отпор.   
\- О, мастер гном, любой опытный вор сначала должен провести разведку, - важно проговорил Бильбо. А потом, понизив голос до шепота, добавил, – Только, я боюсь, кто-то до меня уже успел вынести отсюда все золото, серебро и драгоценности. Думаю, наш хозяин поэтому и стал оборотнем – кто угодно после такого озвереет.  
Ответом хоббиту послужило что-то среднее между фырканьем и коротким смешком. Ободренный такой реакцией, Бильбо продолжил:  
\- Да, я тут подумал - раз с хозяина взять нечего, то не ограбить ли тебя, мастер гном, на пару щепоток табака? Мой весь вышел, а здесь – отличное место для пускания колечек.  
Гном пристально посмотрел своего собеседника и, точно приняв для себя какое-то решение, медленно проговорил:  
\- Разве что ты подождешь, пока я домоюсь. А потом позволишь мне воспользоваться своей трубкой – моя осталась где-то у гоблинов.   
Бильбо с улыбкой кивнул и подумал о том, что, оказывается, с Торином вполне можно просто стоять славным летним полднем у колодца и спокойно разговаривать. Взгляд его при этом скользнул по лицу гнома, который как раз в этот момент начал стаскивать с себя рубашку. Торин хмурился, а его плотно сжатые губы побелели от…  
\- Стой, что ты делаешь? – сорвалось у Бильбо с языка прежде, чем он подумал, что и кому говорит, - Тебе же больно!  
Гном действительно остановился – только для того, чтобы коротко и раздраженно бросить:  
\- Ерунда,  
\- Позволь, я помогу, - упрямо пробормотал хоббит, делая шаг вперед. Ему неприятно было смотреть на это самоистязание, а кроме того подспудно хотелось снова почувствовать себя полезным для Торина. Но тот, увы, порыва Бильбо не оценил.  
\- Кажется, ты меня с кем-то перепутал, - ледяным тоном произнес гном, - С калекой или девицей.  
\- И в мыслях не было! Кем надо быть, чтобы о тебе такое подумать! – Бильбо аж задохнулся от возмущения. Почему-то ему было очень обидно от того, что его намеренья истолковали как желание унизить или задеть, - Просто мне кажется, что нет смысла зря терпеть боль, когда можно этого избежать.   
\- Махал с тобой, полурослик, - устало пробормотал Торин, - Делай, что хочешь.  
\- О, - только и смог сказать хоббит. Признаться, он уже и не рассчитывал, что гном согласится принять его помощь, - Тогда… Наклонись слегка и вытяни руки вперед.  
С непередаваемым выражением лица, в котором смешивались раздражение и обреченность, Торин подчинился. Бильбо аккуратно потянул вверх мягкую ткань, стараясь сделать так, чтобы гному не приходилось лишний раз двигать плечами – как ему показалось, именно это причиняло Торину неудобства.   
Когда рубашка наконец была снята, Бильбо лишился дара речи. На коже гнома багровели огромные синяки. Особенно впечатляющий «украшал» плечо Торина и имел характерную вытянутую форму – такой след могли оставить только челюсти варга.   
\- Сильно болят? – только и смог проговорить хоббит, нервно сглатывая.   
И тут же чуть не прикусил язык, мучительно краснея от собственной глупости. Потому что Торин в ответ посмотрел на него так, что Бильбо тотчас захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.   
\- Все в порядке. И спасибо за помощь.  
\- Да-да, не за что… Я… схожу за трубкой пока, - пробормотал хоббит, спешно ретируясь в сторону дома Беорна, потому что в последних словах Торина явно читалась не благодарность, а приказ исчезнуть с глаз долой. И побыстрее.


End file.
